Star-crossed lovers
by DobbyTheElf7
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair London, where we do lay our scene ,A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; The Malfoys and Grangers are opposing families with a fued that has been going for years, what happens when the offspring of the families fall in love? Can the families get over the fued and accept it? Or will it all end in disaster...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Well...my friend and I thought it would be a cool idea to do Romeo and Juliet, Dramione style because we're doing Romeo and Juliet at school for GCSE English and we are just too cool ;-) We've sort of made it into a competition… so due to the rules, I'll update at least once a week, and it will be less than 20 chapters in all.**

**Also, I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** (they belong to J.K. Rowling and William Shakespeare…)**

**Character List (This is just to match who is who between this story and the real Romeo and Juliet…):**

**Romeo - Draco Malfoy**

**Juliet - Hermione Granger**

**Lady Montague - Narcissa Malfoy**

**Lord Montague - Lucius Malfoy**

**Lady Capulet - Mrs Granger (Witch)**

**Lord Capulet - Mr Granger (Wizard)**

**Paris - Ron Weasley**

**Rosaline - Pansy Parkinson**

**Nurse - OC Hermione's nurse, Harriet (Witch)**

**Benvolio - Blaise Zabini**

**Mercutio - Gregory Goyle**

**Tybalt - OC Hermione's cousin, Jasper (Wizard)**

**Friar Lawrance - Horace Slughorn**

**Prince Escalus - Albus Dumbledore**

**There are other characters, but they were too minor to go on the list and they're not really that important…**

**This is a modern day version (a bit like the film with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes, but with modern day language as well…)**

**Prologue**

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair London, where we do lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

**Act 1 - Scene 1**

James and Thomas, servants of the Granger household, were walking together.

"It'll be fine, I swear" James said calmingly to Thomas "I won't let them hurt us and there's no way we'll just be used for sport"

"No, because then we'd be Frisbee's, or balls or something" Thomas scoffed, clearly mocking James.

"I meant, if they get annoying we'll get our wand out" James corrected himself.

"Maybe you should focus on getting yourself out of trouble, and not bother about the wand?" Suggested Thomas.

"Fine, but when I get angry…I get angry" James said menacingly.

"Ah, but the thing is, you don't get angry easily"

"Anyone of the Malfoy's can make me angry"

"Only angry enough to make you run" Thomas laughed "You'd never stay for a duel!"

"Even if I walked past one down Diagon Alley I'd make a stand and brush past them!" James said, irritated.

"Yeah, and look stupid when you fall"

"Ok, I'll trip up the men who'd make me fall; I can push into the women though" James decided.

"Well Lord and Lady Granger maybe, it's more their fight" Thomas pointed out.

"Never mind them, we're part of this too, I'll crucio the men, then have my way with the women" James smirked confidently.

"What? Show them the way to the door after you fail?"

"Even if they are Malfoy's, they couldn't refuse this" James motioned his body "Everyone knows I'm a good shag"

"Good to make fun of I think you mean" Thomas scoffed, just as two Malfoy servants, Liam and Sam came into view.

"Wands out! They're Malfoy's" Thomas hissed, leering at them.

"Got it" James said, twirling his wand between his fingers "go on, I'll back you up"

"How'll you back me up? By turning and running?" Thomas sneered.

"You don't need to worry about me"

"No no, I _am _quite worried about you"

"Just leave it" James told him "anyway there's no fight yet, let's just wait for them to start"

"I know! I'll just trip them as they walk past, they can do what they want" Thomas suggested.

"No that'll never work, I'll just swear at them" James laughed and stuck his middle finger up at the two Malfoy servants.

"You swearing at me?" Liam raised his eyebrows at the two of them.

"I'm just swearing" James said simply.

"But are you swearing at me?"

"Would he hex me if I said yes?" James whispered to Thomas.

"I think so" Thomas replied.

"Nope, just swearing at the air" James said smugly to Liam.

"Are you just looking for a duel?" Liam asked, looking suspicious.

"Looking for a duel? No way, but if you want a fight, you'd be well matched with me, my master is just as good as yours" James told Liam.

"He's not better though" Liam shot back.

"_Say Lord Granger's better_" Thomas hissed to James.

"No, because my master is" James said loudly.

"Not possible" Liam said.

"Wands out again m'boy" James told Liam. All four men pulled out their wands and began shooting hexes at one another, none hitting their target. Suddenly, Blaise Zabini entered their midst.

"Break it up!" he shouted raising his wand, and the spells stopped flying between them "You have no idea how to fight"

"You pulled your wand out for a load of servants? Turn around to face the wizard whose gonna kill you" Jasper said threateningly, appearing behind Blaise.

"I'm just trying to stop a fight!" Blaise told him angrily "Either help, or leave"

"You're stopping a fight, yet you have a wand in your hand?"" Jasper laughed "Merlin do I hate you" he shot a hex at Blaise's leg, but it missed and left a black, singe mark on the floor. Blaise bristled, and shot countless hexes at Jasper, who dodged them and retaliated quickly.

"For Merlin's sake, just stop fighting!" a passer-by shouted at them.

"What's the problem?" Lord Granger asked as him and his wife appeared, reaching for his wand.

"No, you don't need your wand" Lady Granger persuaded him.

A loud crack filled the air as Lord and Lady Malfoy apparated into the street.

"Where's my wand?" Lord Granger shouted as he spotted the newcomers.

"Granger! You bastard!" Lord Malfoy shouted at him and tried to step towards him, but was held back by his wife "Let me go!" he wailed.

"No, let them come to us" she said quietly.

Another crack filled the air, as Albus Dumbledore apparated joined the scene.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly, yet there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"You say that you want peace, but what way is this to go around it? All here are equal, and yet you act as if each other are the darkest thing to walk upon this earth. Stop with this violence at once, or something much worse may happen to you. Now Lord and Lady Granger, you will come with me, and the rest of you leave"

He began to walk swiftly away from the scene, closely followed by Lord and Lady Granger, as all but Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy and Blaise walked off fuming.

"What happened?" Lord Malfoy asked Blaise the moment the others had left.

"Well, the servants had started fighting when I got here, so I pulled my wand out to split them up but Granger turned up and started threatening me, so we started duelling until all of you turned up and split us up"

"Ok, do you know where Draco is?" Lady Malfoy asked.

"Well I saw him this morning when I was out flying, but he flew off obviously not wanting to talk to me so I left him be" he shrugged.

"He goes off by himself a lot" Lord Malfoy added, looking sad "He's a bit depressed at the moment I think"

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Blaise asked, concerned for his friend.

"No, he won't say"

"Have you tried Veritaserum?" Blaise suggested.

"No, I may do though because I really want him to cheer up" Lord Malfoy said thoughtfully, just as Draco walked up to the group.

"Morning Draco" Blaise said in greeting, whilst discreetly shoeing his parents away.

"Hello Draco darling" his mother said lovingly "sorry but we've got to run, bye!" she grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him away.

"Is it really morning?" Draco said in disbelief.

"Yep, just passed nine"

"Merlin does time pass slowly when you're sad" Draco sighed "Was that dad?"

"Yes but he was in a rush, why are you so sad?"

"I'm in love" Draco stated simply "well out of love anyway, I love someone; she doesn't love me"

"I'm sorry mate" Blaise said, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically "Love isn't as nice as it sounds"

"No, it's horrible being stuck like this. What happened here? It looks like someone took their anger out on the wall" Draco pointed to the marks where spells had missed their target and partly destroyed the wall.

"There was a little fight, I'm so sorry for you mate, you seem really upset. Who is it you love anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?" Draco raised his eyebrows at him friend.

"Yes! It'll help you"

"I think it'll just make it worse, like telling someone ill that they're gonna die soon. I love her"

"Really? Haven't mentioned that so far" Blaise muttered.

"And she's beautiful" Draco continued, pretending he hadn't heard Blaise.

"I'd watch out then, in case someone else grabs her at a party or whatever"

"She wouldn't do that, she's sworn to be a virgin forever" he huffed.

"Listen, I know you, right?" Blaise said.

"Yeah… where's this going?" Draco frowned in confusion.

"Well I don't think this would work, you couldn't be with someone who refuses to sleep with you" he said bluntly "you should just forget about her"

"Easy for you to say"

"Just look around at other beautiful girls, it'll take your mind off her" Blaise suggested.

"No, it'll just remind me how beautiful Rosaline is" Draco said stubbornly.

"I'll make you forget _Rosaline_, or die trying" Blaise said definitely.

**Act 1 - Scene 2**

"You're sure you haven't decided about my offer?" Ron moaned to Lord Granger.

"No" Lord Granger said definitely "Hermione is too young to get married yet, I'll agree in a year or so"

"But many girls who marry at her age turn out very well; don't you want your daughter to be happy?"

"I don't want her to grow up too quickly, but I'm having a party tonight, you can come if you want and chat to her a bit" Lord Granger suggested, knowing that Ron wouldn't give up so easily "You may even find that there's someone better for you"

"Yeah right" Ron said under his breath, before leaving without even saying goodbye.

"Give out these invitations" Lord Granger said, handing a piece of parchment to a passing house elf, before stomping off in the same direction as Ron.

"But sir, I's cannot read" the house elf squeaked, but gaining no reply.

"Just find another girl to be obsessed with" Blaise said angrily to Draco as they rounded the corner "I'm sure you'll feel better in no time"

"I might as well get a flask of PeperUp potion" Draco replied.

"What's up with you? I meant you'll feel better about this love thing"

"Excuse me sirs" the house elf squeaked nervously.

"Yes?" Blaise looked down at the interruption.

"Can you read this please?"

"Ok, what's it for?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"A party that my master is giving tonight, as long as you're not a Malfoy, you should come" the elf squeaked happily.

"Ok" Blaise nodded, a plan forming in his head as the elf disappeared.

"Right, you're going there tonight, Rosaline will be there, go and compare her to some other girls and you'll see her in an ugly way"

"I don't ever want to see her in an ugly way, I love her!" Draco burst.

"You are coming tonight, if you want help with your lovesickness, you'll have to do what I say" Blaise said firmly.

"I'll go if you will, but only so that I can see her" Draco replied, just as stubbornly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! Also you're right (Guest), I did write Rosaline instead of Pansy… Sorry about that, I just forgot…**

**Here's a quick reminder of the characters…**

**Romeo - Draco Malfoy**

**Juliet - Hermione Granger**

**Lady Montague - Narcissa Malfoy**

**Lord Montague - Lucius Malfoy**

**Lady Capulet - Mrs Granger (Witch)**

**Lord Capulet - Mr Granger (Wizard)**

**Paris - Ron Weasley**

**Rosaline - Pansy Parkinson**

**Nurse - OC Hermione's nurse, Harriet (Witch)**

**Benvolio - Blaise Zabini**

**Mercutio - Gregory Goyle**

**Tybalt - OC Hermione's cousin, Jasper (Wizard)**

**Friar Lawrence - Horace Slughorn**

**Prince Escalus - Albus Dumbledore**

**Act 1 - Scene 3**

"Harriet, where's my daughter?" Lady Granger asked the short dumpy woman who stood beside her.

"I called her; she's probably off messing around" she winked cheekily "Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione said quietly as she walked into the room.

"Your mother wants to talk to you" Harriet smiled fondly at the young girl.

"Mum, I'm here, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, Harriet, could you just…actually don't worry, stay" Lady Granger paused, lost in her thoughts "how old is she?"

"Hermione? She's almost 14" Harriet replied.

"Is she?" Lady Granger asked.

"Yes, she was born on the same day as my poor daughter Olivia; I remember bringing her up sometimes like I would have liked to bring Olivia up. I remember one time, when Hermione fell over and my dear husband picked her up, he said 'not too long before you can fall backwards instead!' and we both laughed and she stopped crying! Merlin did Hermione know humour at a young age"

"Just stop now" Lady Granger told her quietly.

"But she had an enormous bruise on her head! And my husband said 'not too long before you can-"

"Please stop Harriet" Hermione pleaded.

"Ok, I'm sorry" Harriet calmed down and looked expectantly at Lady Granger.

"Well, I do need to talk to you Hermione dear, as Ron Weasley has asked to marry you! Great isn't it!"

Hermione face fell slightly.

"Do I have to marry him?"

"Of course not, but just think how happy you could be! Many girls who marry young are much happier than those who wait"

"He's not too bad on the eyes either" Harriet winked at her.

"So what do you say? He'll be at the feast tonight; you won't lose anything from just looking at him"

"You definitely wouldn't lose anything, especially weight, if you got pregnant either" Harriet put in.

"I'll see; I can pretend to like him if you want me to, but I want to wait a bit" Hermione said, hoping that she wouldn't be forced to marry him.

"Ok, just have a look tonight" Lady Granger said wistfully.

A house elf shuffled into the room.

"The guests are here, Miss" he addressed Lady Granger nervously.

"Brilliant, come on Hermione, you can come and see him now, I'll point you in the right direction" she caught her daughters wrist and led her out the door and down to the feast that was just about to begin.

**Act 1, scene 4**

"So we just walk in there then?" Draco asked Blaise as they approached the Granger's mansion.

"We're going to be dancers" Blaise said, obviously proud of his idea.

"Dancers?" Draco was incredulous "I'm too depressed to dance!"

"You have to; you do want to see Pansy, right?"

"Can I not just carry costumes or something like that?" Draco pleaded.

"No, you have to dance, now come on!"

"I can't dance, besides, what type of dancing would we do?"

"Any type" Blaise said vaguely.

"I don't think this'll work, I mean, I was doing divination last night - my mum _made_ me do it - and I saw lots of signs that said that something bad was going to happen" Draco said, grasping at straws now.

"Right…we're still going" Blaise was adamant "anyway I see loads of stuff that doesn't work out when I do divination sometimes. I mean I've seen a few grim-like shapes, and I even saw a sun once! But that didn't work out. I really think that you shouldn't follow the divination stuff, it's just a load of crap"

"I'll say I told you so once they realise that we're fake and I'm a Malfoy" Draco said knowingly.

"Honestly, divination doesn't work! Have you ever seen a Grim in a cup of tea?"

"Yes…" Draco looked a little worried.

"And are you dead?"

"Well not yet, tonight could change that though…"

"We're going, now hurry up; I don't want to be late!"

"Fine" Draco huffed "but we will leave the moment this dance has finished, so you'll realise that your plan - or whatever the hell this is - isn't going to work"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you (Guest) for your wonderful wonderful review! It completely made my day and I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't gone back and reread it a few times because it made me so happy **

**Romeo - Draco Malfoy**

**Juliet - Hermione Granger**

**Lady Montague - Narcissa Malfoy**

**Lord Montague - Lucius Malfoy**

**Lady Capulet - Mrs Granger (Witch)**

**Lord Capulet - Mr Granger (Wizard)**

**Paris - Ron Weasley**

**Rosaline - Pansy Parkinson**

**Nurse - OC Hermione's nurse, Harriet (Witch)**

**Benvolio - Blaise Zabini**

**Mercutio - Gregory Goyle**

**Tybalt - OC Hermione's cousin, Jasper (Wizard)**

**Friar Lawrence - Horace Slughorn**

**Prince Escalus - Albus Dumbledore**

**(PS, I've decided that their ages are Hermione - 15, Draco - 17 because after watching a version of Romeo and Juliet at school today - a really old one - that the age difference between them is sort of sick, especially as Juliet's only 13…)**

**Act 1 - Scene 5**

"Hurry up!" James hissed at Thomas.

"No I've got to go and clear the table" Thomas said back.

"I need help with this though; get someone else to clear it"

"Fine, take clear up this table" Thomas commanded to a house elf that was passing by.

"Yes sir" The house elf nodded and bowed before sweeping up everything on the table and disappearing off into the distance.

"Come on, we'd better leave before they get in here" Thomas suggested, and James nodded in agreement before both men walked off in the same direction as the elf.

"Welcome one and all!" Lord Granger boomed, stepping into the room "After this beautiful dance display" he swept his hand in the direction of Draco and Blaise "you are welcome to take to the floor with your partners. Now before I keep talking and we run out of time, I'd like to welcome our wonderful dancers" he stood back as cheers filled the air and the dancers all stepped forward.

"It's been so long since I've been to a party like this" Lord Granger's cousin whispered fondly to him.

"Has it? But there was a wedding not long ago?"

"Yes and they have a child who's all grown up now"

"Hmmmm" Lord Granger nodded absentmindedly.

"Who's that girl over there?" Draco breathed to James as he passed them on their way to dance.

"Dunno"

"Oh, well she's really pretty" Draco said, mainly to himself.

',',',',',

"Is that…a Malfoy?" Jasper said loudly as he spotted Draco "It is! It's Draco Malfoy! Where's my wand?"

"Calm down Jasper" Lord Granger told him disapprovingly.

"But he's a Malfoy" Jasper pointed out "he shouldn't be here!"

"Just leave him, it would look awful if you killed him here, at my house, and you don't look too good with that enormous frown"

"But he shouldn't be here! I can't let him stay…"

"You _will_ let him stay young man" Lord Granger was getting angry now "If you dare make a scene…"

"He's going to humiliate you!" Jasper tried to persuade him.

"Either live with it, or leave" Lord Granger said threateningly.

"Fine, I'll go" Jasper huffed, stalking off.

',',',',',',

"Um, excuse me" Draco said nervously to Hermione who stood looking bored at the side of the party.

"Yes?" she smiled at him.

"You're…you're really pretty" he admitted.

"Oh, thank you" she replied blushing.

"No I mean it; I literally cannot take my eyes off you…" Draco continued feeling slightly spurred on by her shyness.

Hermione didn't know how to react to this, so she simply smiled nervously.

"This is going to sound very forward, seeing as we've just met…" Draco started.

"Go on" she encouraged him.

"Can I…kiss you please?"

"Kiss me?" Hermione frowned at him "why would you want to do that?"

"You're _very_ beautiful" he told her "I just-" he never finished the sentence, but instead leant forward and captured her lips in his own. He pushed his face forward gently, eager to be closer to her, whilst she reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, running her fingers through his soft blond hair.

"Wow" Draco uttered as they broke apart.

"I…I feel like I've just done something so bad, but it felt so good I just want to keep doing it for ever and ever" Hermione breathed, her hot breath tickling his neck.

"Sometimes," Draco whispered "bad is good"

Before she could react to this he was kissing her again, his arms swept round and pulled her closer, as if he never wanted them to part. Hermione sighed and her lips parted slightly, giving Draco the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue in. They moved away from each other a few moments later, both slightly breathless from the previous few minutes.

"If they gave prizes for kissing…" Hermione began, but was interrupted by Harriet.

"Hermy? Your mum wants to talk to you" she smiled fondly at the pair, having seen what they were just doing.

"Oh ok…I'd better go now, bye" Hermione muttered as she walked off.

"Who's her mum?" Draco asked, still entranced by the sight of Hermione.

"The lady of the house" Harriet said, nodding firmly "lovely woman, little on the intense side at times though"

"Shit!" Draco muttered under his breath. _What have I done?_ He thought to himself.

"C'mon mate, we should make a move" Blaise said, walking over and wrapping his arm round Draco and kissing him on the cheek.

"How much have you had to drink?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"Just a little…Look we need to go before you do anything stupid"

"I think it's a bit late for that" Draco muttered as he followed his friend out of the room.

"Going so early?" Lord Granger stopped them on their way out.

"Yeah, Bla…my friend's a bit drunk" Draco told him.

"Well it was lovely to see you" Lord Granger also seemed to have spent a little too long by the drinks bar "bye!" he sung to them.

"What was his name?" Hermione asked Harriet, abandoning the search for her mother.

"The one you were kissing?" Harriet raised her eyebrows.

"Yes" Hermione held her face and didn't blush.

"Not sure, I'll just go and ask" Harriet bustled over to Draco and started to talk to him.

"He's called Draco, Draco Malfoy" Harriet told Hermione as she returned.

"Oh" the disappointment was evident on Hermione's face.

"Hermione!" a voice called from out of the door.

"You'd better go, that'll be your mother" Harried ushered her out, following closely behind.

**Act 2 - Scene 1**

"I've got to go back" Draco admitted the moment they left the party.

"Draco!" Blaise yelled after him.

"Dracoooooo" Gregory, who was with Blaise, cooed.

"Why's he gone back?" Blaise muttered to himself.

"Draco! Watch out or I'll go and find Pansy! Bet you'd hate it if she went for me, not you!" Gregory called out.

"He's gonna be pissed if you keep shouting stuff like that" Blaise warned him.

"Nah, it's all true so he couldn't be" shrugged Gregory.

"He's probably gone back for one last look at her" Blaise sighed, wobbling slightly from all his alcohol consumption.

"Hmmm, total ponce" Gregory agreed.

"Come on, he's a big boy and can come home himself" Blaise told him, drunkenly grabbing Gregory's arm and pulling him away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you thank you thank you for the lovely reviews!**

**Also has anyone listened to the song 'Kissing you' by Des'ree (in the Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes version of Romeo and Juliet, that's the song that is used in this scene I think…) because it is really lovely and I bought the sheet music for it yesterday and I'm really amazed that I've managed to write this because I've been playing it non-stop all weekend…So if you haven't listened to it yet, do it now!**

**Romeo - Draco Malfoy**

**Juliet - Hermione Granger**

**Lady Montague - Narcissa Malfoy**

**Lord Montague - Lucius Malfoy**

**Lady Capulet - Mrs Granger (Witch)**

**Lord Capulet - Mr Granger (Wizard)**

**Paris - Ron Weasley**

**Rosaline - Pansy Parkinson**

**Nurse - OC Hermione's nurse, Harriet (Witch)**

**Benvolio - Blaise Zabini**

**Mercutio - Gregory Goyle**

**Tybalt - OC Hermione's cousin, Jasper (Wizard)**

**Friar Lawrence - Horace Slughorn**

**Prince Escalus - Albus Dumbledore**

**Act 2 - Scene 2**

Draco ran back to the house, scrambling over the wall and crawling through the hedges in his search for Hermione. Finally he came to rest in a large clump of Holly bush. Above him he could see an elaborate balcony with ivy pouring over the sides and swinging gently in the wind.

_Is that Hermione up there? _Draco thought to himself, as he watched a young girl walk out onto the balcony.

"_Merlin is she beautiful_" he muttered to the night "_If I could go up there right now, I would…I would… I can't even start to think about that_"

Hermione shook her head back and ran her fingers though her hair with a sigh.

"I would kill right now to go and touch that _beautiful_ main that she calls hair" Draco said, a little louder this time.

"Draco" the word escaped Hermione's mouth as a sigh "Why do you have to be a Malfoy? I mean, if I wasn't a Granger, then…"

_Maybe I should tell her I'm here?_ Draco worried.

"Why are the other Malfoy's such arse's?" Hermione moaned to herself, oblivious to Draco hiding below "I mean if it weren't for them we could be together!" she paused, thinking deeply "I think…I think I love you Draco!"

Draco gasped, but Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts to hear him.

"I love you" she repeated, more softly this time "I love you, Draco Malfoy"

"Then I'll stop being a Malfoy" Draco said loudly, announcing his presence to Hermione in a split-second decision.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked suspiciously, tugging her wand out of her small clutch "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know who I am anymore" Draco admitted.

"Is that Draco?" Hermione asked, mortified that he may have heard her proclamation of love.

"Not if you don't want me to be" Draco said smugly.

"How did you get in here?"

"The thought of you was enough" Draco said dreamily.

"No really, how did you get in?" Hermione persisted.

"I told you, the thought of you made me return" Draco reiterated, stepping out of the bushes slightly to be nearer to her.

"Look, if anyone catches you here they'll Avada you on the spot"

"It's pitch black, anyway they're all a bit drunk now" Draco waved away her worries with a swish of his hand.

"How did you find me? Who told you where my room was?" Hermione shot questions at him like a muggle machine gun in a war.

"Love" Draco replied simply.

"Really? I don't know if you can tell, but I'm really embarrassed that you overheard that, it was sort of…personal" Hermione began "Do you love me? I know you'll say yes in reply to this, but please be honest with me, I just need to know…"

"Of course I love you, I'll swear on Voldemort's dea-" Draco clambered out of the bushes completely, stretching up on tiptoes to be closer to Hermione.

"No, don't swear on that, don't you remember how the thing with the Horcruxes?"

"Well what do you want me to swear on?" Draco asked, confused at her reaction.

"You don't need to swear, just say it" Hermione was getting quite frustrated now.

"If I swore on-"

"No! I don't want you to swear!" Hermione sighed "maybe we should slow this whole thing down; I mean it's going very fast at the moment…" she turned slightly, about to leave.

"What, you're just going now?" Draco stuttered.

"Well what else do you want from me? You already have my love…" Hermione paused in her exit.

"You could promise that you love me" Draco backtracked quickly, realising that she wasn't going to sleep with him that night.

"I've already done that, you overheard me, remember? Do you want me to take it back?"

"Why on earth would you do that?" Draco wailed.

"So that I could give it to you again, only this time I could watch the look on your face when I say it" Hermione said softly.

"Hermy?" Harriet's voice rang out across the crisp air.

"Oh, I should go…" Hermione muttered, looking torn "look, I'll be right back"

Draco nodded and Hermione turned back to her door, disappearing through the balcony door.

"Is this real?" Draco asked himself "Is this actually real?"

"This is all very sudden but it feels so right…we're getting married tomorrow, if…if you want to?" Hermione said nervously as she reappeared on the balcony.

"Married?"

"Yes I-"

"Hermy? Come on love!" Harriet called again.

"Of course I'll marry you! I've never felt this way about someone after an evening before" Draco said breathlessly.

"Really?" Hermione's face lit up as Draco nodded quickly "I'll owl you"

"Ok…goodnight, beautiful"

"Night" Hermione smiled gently and turned to leave again.

"I don't know how I just let you leave" Draco said to the air that Hermione had just vacated. He turned to leave too, but was stopped from a voice behind him, on the balcony.

"Draco!"

"What is it?" he spun back round, and seeing Hermione on the balcony, he rushed to her.

"When shall I owl you?" she asked breathlessly.

"By nine, I don't think I could last that long without hearing from you" he admitted.

"Ok, I need to go now, it's getting quite late and I need to talk to my mum in a minute" Hermione said sadly.

"I wish I were your husband now" Draco said wistfully.

"Me too, but this time tomorrow…" Hermione left the sentence unfinished and turned to leave for the final time.

"Night lovely" Draco winked at her "Sleep tight"

"Night"

**Act 2 - Scene 3**

"Now I just need a couple more beetle eyes" Horace Slughorn muttered to himself "is that a black eyed beetle? Yes it is, wait there's another one!" he grabbed his wand from his cloak pocket and shot a spell at the ground, watching two black spots shoot into a vial.

"And is that a green-eared grasshopper" he continued, sounding very excited "oh my! I've been searching for another one for months! They looks so ugly, but inside is the most beautiful blood"

"Morning Horace" Draco said formally, appearing beside the old man.

"Oh hello there Draco, you can't have slept last night - you have huge bags under your eyes!" he sounded astounded.

"No I didn't sleep at all, I was having a lovely time without sleep" he smiled cheerfully.

"Oh Merlin, you haven't gone and got Pansy pregnant have you?" Horace groaned.

"No! I wasn't even with her, I've finally moved on"

"Thank Godric; that must be good for you" he sounded relieved "So where were you then, m'boy?"

"I was with Hermione, Hermione Granger" Draco told him eagerly "I've fallen in love with her!"

"Hermione Granger! But that's a very quick change from Pansy, what happened?"

"It wasn't working" he shrugged "but I've got Hermione now"

"So you and Hermione then" Horace said knowingly "what are you going to get married or something?"

"Did you just use Occulemency?" Draco demanded "that's exactly what I was going to ask about!"

"It sounds like a good idea, as long as you're not rushing anything" Horace said wisely.

"Of course not"

"Well this might work in bringing your families together"

"Brilliant, I'll owl you the time" Draco smiled gratefully at him.

"Good good, I need to take these black eyed beetles back whilst they're still fresh" Horace nodded absentmindedly as wandered off.

**Review review review! (also listen to the song!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 3**

**Romeo - Draco Malfoy**

**Juliet - Hermione Granger**

**Lady Montague - Narcissa Malfoy**

**Lord Montague - Lucius Malfoy**

**Lady Capulet - Mrs Granger (Witch)**

**Lord Capulet - Mr Granger (Wizard)**

**Paris - Ron Weasley**

**Rosaline - Pansy Parkinson**

**Nurse - OC Hermione's nurse, Harriet (Witch)**

**Benvolio - Blaise Zabini**

**Mercutio - Gregory Goyle**

**Tybalt - OC Hermione's cousin, Jasper (Wizard)**

**Friar Lawrence - Horace Slughorn**

**Prince Escalus - Albus Dumbledore**

**Act 2 - Scene 4**

"Is Draco back yet?" Gregory asked Blaise the next morning.

"Nope, I checked with his dad and apparently he didn't come home last night" Blaise replied, frowning in confusion at the whereabouts of his friend.

"If he stays this obsessed with Pansy, he's gonna go crazy sometime"

"Yeah…" Blaise nodded absentmindedly in agreement with Gregory "Apparently Jasper - Granger's cousin - has owled Draco"

"Bet he saw him at the Granger's last night and he's pissed about it" Gregory suggested "he's probably asking for a duel"

"There's no way that Draco would refuse a duel"

"He might as well just Avada himself on the spot!" Gregory continued.

"Why?"

"Have you not heard the stories about Jasper?" Gregory raised his eyebrows at Blaise "Mate, he's good"

"With dark magic? Or what?" Blaise questioned him, clearly confused.

"He could easily use the unforgivable from the age of 13; I know that Draco didn't master them till he was 15, and even then he sometimes collapsed after casting them" Gregory told him, the worry for Draco's welfare clearly etched on his face.

"Watch out, he's here" Blaise hissed to his friend, as Draco rounded the corner.

"Nice night out?" Gregory winked suggestively at Draco.

"What?"

"You abandoned us last night, aren't you gonna enlighten us with the story?" Gregory smirked at him.

"I needed to do something" Draco said simply, and Gregory rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you needed to 'do' something did you? Do some_one_ more like…"

"Merlin yes, I don't know what I would have done otherwise, I mean I had-" Draco said, finally catching on to Gregory's innuendos and joining in.

"Ok, tmi mate"

"You wanted to know" Draco told him smugly.

"Yeah, but know I'm wishing I'd just left it alone"

"And what would 'it' be?" Draco smirked, throwing jokes back in Gregory's face.

"Right, stop it now, both of you" Blaise warned them

"But I was just about to get to the good part!" Draco moaned.

"There was a good part?" Gregory said sarcastically as Harriet and a Granger house elf came into view.

"Yes, when I-"

"Oh look who it is" Gregory interrupted him.

"Mowin" Harriet addressed the elf "give me my wand"

"Yeah, gonna use it to transfigure your face so that we can look at it without throwing up?" Gregory mocked her.

"Nice to see you too" she huffed at the three men.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, babes" Gregory shot back "although not as pleasurable as _some_ things" he winked at her.

"What exactly is your problem?" she asked, nose wrinkled up in disgust to what he had just said "do you know where Draco is?"

"That's me?" Draco's forehead wrinkled up in confusion as he spoke.

"Yes, can you come here a minute, I need to talk to you"

"I'll _come_ over for you later if you want" Gregory jeered, starting to sing a song where the lyric 'horny' was used rather too many times for Harriet's liking.

"Are you going to your dads after your 'chat'?" Gregory asked Draco after he had finished his song.

"Yep, I'll see you there" Draco waved him away and followed the nurse.

"Who was that?" Harriet asked him, jerking her head in Gregory's direction.

"My self-absorbed dirty minded friend" Draco sighed.

"Right…now Hermione's sent me to find you"

Draco nodded eagerly at the mention of her name.

"You're not tricking her are you?" Harriet asked suspiciously.

"Of course not! How could you even think of that!" Draco was astounded.

"I was just checking, now I'll tell her that you want to marry her, yes?"

"Of course" this time Draco's voice was soft and loving "help her to escape, even if just for a night"

Harriet nodded in understanding.

"Look, here's a thank you for your help" Draco pushed a fistful of Galleons into her hand.

"No, I couldn't take-" Harriet began to protest, but Draco stopped her.

"Yes, you will take the money"

"Ok…thank you, she'll be waiting behind the church at 5 o'clock" Harriet nodded absentmindedly.

"Thank you" Draco said, his voice overflowing with gratefulness "goodbye"

"One last thing, just keep this a secret, I don't even want to comprehend what would happen to both of you if people found out about this"

"Of course, I don't want anything to go wrong" Draco tapped the side of his nose and winked "Say hi to Hermione" he turned and left quickly before Harriet could change her mind.

**Act 2 - Scene 5**

"Oh Merlin, maybe Harriet couldn't find him?" Hermione fretted, as she paced up and down in her room "it's been three hours! Three hours! She must be back by now!"

Almost on cue, a loud crack filled the air as Harriet apparated into the room with a small house elf.

"Harriet! Did you find him?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Mowin, go down to the kitchens and help prepare supper please" Harriet told the elf softly.

"Yes miss" the elf bowed and trotted out of the room.

"Now, did you find him?" Hermione said, sitting down on her bed yet wringing her hands with nerves.

"Calm down love" Harriet said, sitting down on the bed as well "Just give me a minute"

"But I need to know!" Hermione said, jumping up and down on the bed.

"What's the big hurry? Let me catch my breath, I've just been all over the place without a break!"

"Is it good or bad?" Hermione said, now tapping her feet on the floor in an infuriating rhythm as she waited for Harriet to speak.

"I found Draco, he was nice" Harriet began, and Hermione nodded eagerly "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, what did he say?"

"You must have lunch! Look at you, you're too thin already!" Harriet chastised her.

"What did he say?"

"At least you're not short and fat like me" Harriet continued, completely ignoring Hermione.

"You're not short and fat" Hermione said kindly "Now what did he say?"

"He was friendly…oh and he said 'hi' by the way, now where's your mum?"

"In the living room I think" Hermione shrugged "What did he say? About getting married?"

"The living room? Good, now stop being so impatient! Next time you can use an owl! Or better deliver messages yourself!"

"My owl's ill" Hermione said sadly "Now _please_ tell me what he said?"

"Fine" Harriet gave in "Go to Horace Slughorn, Draco's waiting there for you but you two can fly back in here tonight by broom" Harriet winked at her, and Hermione blushed in mortification.

"Thank you!" she squealed, and wrapped her arms around Harriet to squeeze her in a death tight embrace.

"It's fine love" Harriet chuckled fondly, returning the hug.

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**


End file.
